


Whose mouth is this?

by lime_kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Trust, lavashipping - Freeform, plasmashipping, volcaniclightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Cole just got a new idea for sex involving blowjobs and blindfolds and tries it on Kai.





	Whose mouth is this?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've had on my mind for a few days and as I see no way to make it fit on my other current fic, I decided to turn it into a small one-shot ~  
> Hope you like it anyway!

Cole pressed his lips against Kai's. The fire ninja humming with excitement at the fierce action, his whole body jumping at any small contact they shared. Cole's teeth digging not so softly at the skin of  his neck, then careful and lewdy licking at some of the old bruises that were still visible enough.

Kai moaned biting his lip. They had barely started but Cole already had his nerves set on fire.

“I wanna try something new” his strong boyfriend had said earlier as they rushed to the bedroom, taking the chance of having the monastery all for themselves.

Kai's eyes almost popping out of his face at the request. While the boys loved to always innovate their sexual activities somehow, Cole had _never_ been the one to come up with new ideas. It's not like he was shy at all; hell, Kai still remembered how easily Cole agreed once to having a quickie in the middle of the training course, or that time when they had a rough -yet totally pleasurable session in the shower while everyone was still home and Cole destroyed the faucet as he leaned on it for support while slamming into Kai. Yeah, Cole certainly always gave his all when it came to sex and would rarely oppose any weird ideas him or his other boyfriends had. Well, in fact it was just Jay and him; Cole and Zane had always been the type to just 'go with the flow’.

That's why this was so strange and why Kai couldn't contain himself. He really didn't care if that ‘something new’ Cole wanted to try was something big or not, he would not complain at the noirette trying to be creative for once.

“Ugh,” Kai groaned taking a moment to kiss up Cole's neck as the stronger male towered over him, pushing the brunette against the bed. “Please, please, can we start already?”

Cole chuckled at his impatient boyfriend. “Eager, aren't we?”

Kai pouted and bucked his hips up colliding with Cole. Damn, he was so hard already with just a few kisses.

“It's your fault. I'm dying to know what’s that surprise you've got for me.”

Cole smirked, sealing Kai's mouth with his lips for the uptenth time that afternoon.

“Wait right here, I need to get my stuff first.”

In the blink of an eye, Cole was out of the room, leaving a slightly frustrated Kai. The fire ninja got rid of his shirt, he took a quick look at the bulge in his pants but decided to leave that to Cole. After all maybe he had an idea to strip him down? Like using his teeth? Turning on some music? It was actually hard to imagine Cole doing something like that, he was so simple and straightforward all the time.

“Close your eyes.” The raspy deep voice that sounded on the other side of the door brought Kai back to his senses. He laughed softly.

“I'm going to find out sooner or later, you know.”

“The later the better. Now close your eyes and _don't cheat_.” Cole repeated waiting a few seconds before peeping his head to see the fire boy where he left him earlier. Sitting on the bed, his legs hanging down the edge. Eyes closed shut and a smirk on his face.

Cole bit his lower lip and smiled amused at the sight. He breathed in and out a couple of times trying to calm down. He had to be extra careful from now to not spoil his plan.

He walked up to Kai, the weight of the bed shifting as Cole placed a knee on the mattress and quickly pulled a blindfold over Kai's eyes.

“You don't trust me?” said Kai pretending to be offended.

“Not even a small bit,” Cole kissed his cheek, moving around to tie Kai's hands behind his back with another piece of soft fabric. The brunette hummed in appreciation. Did Cole want to play some kinky domination game with him? It wouldn't be their first time at using handcuffs and stuff, and Kai absolutely _loved it_.

Cole shoved Kai down onto the bed, fastly unbuckling his pants and taking the offending clothing down along his boxers. His cock sprang free with a swing, already hard and oozing pre-cum, standing up proud against his stomach.

“Wow,” Cole couldn't help it “Someone’s a bit too excited, don't you think?”

“Shut up, you better start doing whatever it is you've planned.”

Cole laughed again under his breath. His hands leaving Kai's legs. “Gimme a minute, I need to… prepare something.”

Kai groaned. “For a leader you suck at planning stuff.” But he got no reply from the boy. Kai swinged his hips from side to side to cope with the boredom while he waited for Cole to be done with.. whatever thing he was doing.

He flinched when a hand was placed on his naked thigh, making him stop his childish movements.

“Spread,” Cole's voice said down his legs. Kai complying without a second thought. “Now relax.”

A wet tongue trailed along his shaft, placing lewd hot kisses all over it. Kai letting out a breathy moan in return. Cole now moving his lips a bit further down, Kai's balls slipping inside his mouth as his tongue caressed the skin giving Kai the sweetest goosebumps.

“You like that?” Cole asked, his hot breath against Kai's dick, warming up the member -if it was even possible for his skin to become any hotter.

“Y-yeah…” the other sighed, moving his hips up in an attempt to tell Cole to resume his sucking which the noirette agreed to. Trailing his tongue all along Kai's length he reached the tip and swirled around it, tasting and smearing the salty transparent liquid.

“Fu-uck…” Kai groaned as Cole wraped his lips around the head, sucking ever so lightly.

His mind drifting away for a moment. What was new in all of that? They had played with sensory deprivation before and had done blowjobs a thousand times as well. Was Cole waiting to put something up his ass? Or was he… Uhm, now that Kai noticed it, Cole was taking his time, usually sucking hard on his cock and deepthroating him in a matter of seconds. Uhm… maybe the new thing involved Cole trying a softer blowjob technique? That was… kinda lame in Kai's opinion. All this mystery for something so simple, though it made sense coming from his simple boyfriend.

He wanted to ask Cole about it yet at the same time he figured it would be something rude to do. Despite his father being a well-known skilled artiste, Cole didn't seem to inherit his creative genes. Ah… well, if that was all his boyfriend could come up to then he would just take it, it's not like Kai disliked having his dick worshipped anyway.

Following the advice he had been given at the start, Kai urged his body to relax and just enjoy the feeling of Cole's pretty mouth around him, licking his cock up and down, nice and slow, sometimes teeth brushing ever so lightly against the skin. Oh, wow, that was actually new.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Cole suddenly said near him. Kai froze. How was Cole talking right next to his ear while still having his mouth on…?

Oh. Freaking. God.

Kai shivered on the bed. “C-Cole???” He asked just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

“Yeah?”

 _Shit_ . He was _not_ hearing things; Cole sounded so clear, his face was definitely right next to Kai.

“What the…?! What's the meaning of this?!” As if on cue the lips wrapped around his dick started to suck harder making him moan desperately.

“Does it feel good?”

“Shit! C-Cole, who's there?”

“Take a guess… Who do you think it is?”

The mouth around him softened his pace, going down slowly until the head of his dick almost choked the other person. Kai groaned at the pleasure.

“I… ah…” he squeezed his brain. It was actually hard to concentrate like that. Let's see… They were alone that day. Sensei and Nya were gone to the city, Zane had went out to buy stuff for tonight's dinner and Jay left right after to go to some mechanics fair he’d been babbling about all week. It could be none of them! Yet… Fuck, Kai was sure he recognized that mouth. It's warm, the softness of the tongue, the way they licked him up like he was a delicious candy. It was one of his boyfriends for sure! Maybe Zane or Jay had got back earlier.

“J-Jay...?” He said between moans though it came out like a question. The mysterious person didn't reply, not even humming at his guess.

“How are you so sure?” Cole mocked him.

“B'cause… 'Cuz… Z-Zane… Zane's throat is… ah… colder…”

The mouth around his dick stopped and everything was silent for a moment.

“Is that so?” Cole's voice dropped as Kai's cock travelled deeper inside the wet cavern, hitting the back of that person's throat. Yeah, definitely that wasn't Zane.

“Yeah…” Kai choking on a moan.

“Okay, so that's not Zane but how do you know it's not me?”

Kai would have laughed if his already erratic breathing allowed him to.

“'Cuz you're… talking to me… Oh, shit…” he gritted his teeth as the mouth picked up a nice steady rhythm again.

“So what? You know Zane's got all our voices registered in his hard drive. What if this voice you're hearing right now is not the real Cole?”

Kai squirmed on the bed, eyebrows furrowed hidden behind the blindfold. This was terrific. He hadn't been that nervous in a long time. What if that was true and it had been Cole all along? What if it was someone else? What if…? Oh, god, the enigma was eating him up alive and turning him on more and more as seconds passed and that mysterious mouth swirled his tongue expertly on the underside of his cock.

“So who is it going to be, Kai? Jay, Cole or Zane? Oh, I don't mean to pressure you but you won't cum unless you get the right answer. And you've only got one chance…”

No pressure, uh? Of course!

Kai groaned, cursing under his breath as his hips unconsciously bucked up against the sweet mouth. Damn it, he was so close. The way they were sucking on him was maddening, intensity lowering everytime he shook, right at the verge of his release.

“Just say a name, Kai…” along with the words whispered in his ear came the subtle scent of chocolate.

“Fuck! Jay, please! I'm… Ah!” Kai moaned at the top of his lungs, thrusting his hips up and spilling his seed into that soft throat.

He slumped down exhausted, panting like all air has been knocked out of him. Cole giggled by his side and pulled him up softly to slip his own body behind Kai, still not untying the dazed boy. A pair of hands fumbled with the knot at the back of his head, finally pulling the clothing down. Kai's eyes needing a few seconds to get used to the light once again as the figure in front of him started to become clearer. A cute ginger head with electric blue eyes was wiping his mouth with his hand.

“Ta-da! Congrats, buddy! You got it right!” Cole beamed behind him as Jay giggled crawling up to the bed.

“That… was… awesome…” Kai breathed out.

“Did you like it?” Jay smiled, his cheeks still red.

“Hell, yeah! Whose idea was this?”

“Mine; Cole said you wouldn't be able to tell us apart just from our mouths, which reminds me… You owe me ten, rockhead.”

Cole rolled his eyes. “How did you know it though? I mean, I get it, Zane was out of the question but… how did you know it was Jay and not me?”

Kai snorted but tried to steady his voice. “Well, for a start Jay focuses more on licking rather than sucking the life out of me and he sometimes uses his teeth,” he paused giving a look at the boy who was smiling sheepishly, face blushed. Kai then leaned his head on Cole's shoulder, mocking expression plastered on his lips. “And finally… I could smell the chocolate cake you had for lunch when you got closer.” Kai stuck out his tongue at the noirette who was blushing massively.

“What?!”

“I told you; for a leader you suck at planning.”

“Awww, Cole! You spoiled it!”

“Sorry…” the black ninja said ducking his head.

“It's okay, you guys can try again another day.” Kai smirked mischievously totally pleased with the experience.

“Of course we will!” Cole declared firmly. “And, Jay, maybe you should fix that thing about Zane's temperature. It will make all more interesting.”

Jay winked pulling his index and middle ring finger momentarily up against his forehead. “Duly noted.”

They all shared a loving laughter.

“Uh, so… are you guys gonna untie me anytime soon?” Kai asked innocently.

Cole raised an eyebrow and looked at Jay. Playful smirk on their faces. “How about we play a lil bit more?” Cole proposed dropping his voice sensually as Jay leaned closer to kiss Kai.

Well, would you look at that? It turns out Cole could get creative too every once in a while.


End file.
